This invention relates to a radio system employing pulse repeaters in general and particularly to a multiple frequency radio system utilizing pulse repeaters which are capable of operating on more than one frequency. A radio system employing pulse repeaters is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,829 issued to the inventor of the present invention. This prior patent discloses a system for propagating pulses through a field of pulse repeaters. After propagating a pulse, each repeater is blanked for an interval during which time it can not repeat additional pulses, thereby preventing self sustaining oscillation of the system. The effective bit rate of the prior art system is limited by this blanking interval, which is determined by the maximum propagation delay in any particular system implementation.